The bad girl and her wolves
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Bella is the town bad girl on the Rez. When her seth and Leah meet, sparks fly. Will seth and Leah tell Bella what they are? Will Bella turn into something herself? Look inside to journey with this crazy trio...
1. Introduction to Bella

Bella pov

Hi. My name is Isabella Black. Younger sister of Jacob Black. I like to be called Izzy. I'm known as the town bad girl in the small Rez of La Push. I don't care what people say. You don't mess with me or push me around. If my parents were here, they'd tell me I was ridiculous. We'll they can't tell me because guess what...they're dead. Mom died. Dad died. Sad isn't it? Not for me. I don't care. They were old anyway. I only actually care about Jacob and Sam (my boyfriend). I know what your thinking, I'm to young to be dating Sam. News flash! I'm 16 and he's 24. Not a big gap.

(A/N hey guys tell me how you like it so far. I'll update in like an hour. Taking a break from thinking. Lol. Love ya guys keep reviewing!)


	2. About to go to school

Bella pov

today I'm wearing a black v-neck t-shirt , black leather booty shorts (you'll notice that I wear them a lot. ) , black leather knee high boots with a 6 inch heel, black nail polish, black lipstick, and I dyed some streaks black in my hair. I straightened my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my black leather handbag and went to school. On the way there, I stopped by Sam's, where I knew Jake would be. For some reason he was always here in the mornings having to "discuss something". (A/N are you hinting what's happening here?) I got out of my new car. Did I tell you about my baby that Jake got me for my birthday two days ago...where I also lost my v-card. It's a black Infiniti G37x. It was fast, beautiful and classy. I'm all about class...sometimes. (A/N viewers should look up the car. I think it's pretty cool) I knocked on the door. They knew it was me. "Hey sexy" Sam said as he pulled me into a rough kiss. He knew I loved it rough. Jake coughed from behind me "hey BB give me a hug, I haven't seen you in like a whole 2-3 hours" "that's your fault Jakey" my brother, Jacob was 18. Therefore he was on his last year of school, whereas I am on my second to last year in school. Sucks right! Uh I hate that place! "Come on Jake let's go before we're late to that crummy place. " "not in that fast ass car you have outside, we're not gonna be late" Jake said. I rolled my eyes. I turned to kiss Sam goodbye. This kiss lasted like 10 minutes. He moaned and grabbed my butt. "Bells do you have to go, wanna ditch?" "Not today babe" he groaned. "Well at least send me some sexy pictures of you. " "whatever helps that problem of yours that doesn't have to do with anyone else but me. " I said, pointing at the tent in his basketball shorts. "You already know Bella"


	3. Everyone's always scared

Bella pov

we left for school. "You know this is so random and may come of weird, but if you weren't my sister, I would totally date you. " "are you lusting after you little sister Jakey?" "I may be a pervert, but sometimes...yes. Have you seen yourself in the mirror. I bet if you were another girl somewhere, you would become a lesbian just to fuck yourself Bella. You're a hottie" "Jacob Black. I can't believe you, lusting after your little sister. " " she's not so little anymore. I know what you and Sam did on your birthday. " I rolled my eyes. We arrived at the schools parking lot. We got out. Everyone formed a huge O to space themselves away from us. They knew if they were in the way, I would trip them, wedgie them, and have my brother piss on them. My brother may not be as bad of a boy as me, but whatever I wanted, he made sure I had. Money, you're wandering, money isn't a problem in my life. My parents left billions when they died. I didn't even know what they did to earn that money. I didn't bother to ask. This was how it was every morning. I had no friends. No one wanted to be my friend. It was okay though. I didn't need anybody. I have Sam and Jacob. And that's all I need right?

seth pov

Today was me and Leah's first day in La Push high school. I was so excited. Leah wasn't. Of course. She was never happy about anything anymore since our parents abandoned us about 3 months ago. I got over it. She was still clinging to it. I understand. She's a girl. She's sensitive about everything. I decided to wear a black t shirt with the sleeves cut out, leather jacket, black jeans, and black polo boots. I was the bad boy on my old Rez. Since we moved, I want it to be the same for here. Leah was the same. The bad girl on the Rez. We dared anyone to say we aren't or can't be. Not that anyone could beat us. We have a secret...


	4. Stalking toward our destination

Leah pov

I'm angry. I always angry. How could they leave us like that? They were supposed to love us. Anyway, I have to hurry up before we're late. I put on a black t shirt with a leather vest, with spikes on it, leather pants, black spikey ankle boots. I added some electric blue streaks in my shoulder length hair. I put on some electric blue lipstick, grabbed my bag and left for school.

Bella pov

just then, someone pulled up in the same car as me. Except it was electric blue. Me and jake stopped dead in the circle when we saw they were dressed like us.

Seth pov

"Leah, whose the hottie in the booty shorts" "I don't know but I think I might have just imprinted. How about you? " "I don't know" we got out. They stood in the middle of the huge crowd circle. They seemed ready for a fight. I smelled that the male beside her was a wolf. I also smelled that the beautiful female was about to change into something...but not a wolf. I wonder... The girl in front of us was very hot. Apparently her name Bella. I heard her brother whisper "don't start anything Bella, I'll be right back. " he ran inside. We stalked toward our destination. In front of Bella.


	5. About to claim

Bella pov

is it wrong to lust over a girl. If so then I don't wanna be right. I felt this strange pull and connection towards them. It was like magnets were pulling us together. They were now right in front of me. I looked up because strangely they were like 2 feet taller than me. I confidence never faltered. I looked in the boys eyes and everything was lost. I didn't feel hear or see anyone but this boy right in front of me. Everything about him was perfect. His beautiful eyes, his perfect angled nose, not to big not too small. And finally his lips, his full perfect kissable lips. What was I doing? I'm in a perfectly good relationship with Sam. I stopped looking into his eyes. For fear that I would end up jumping him. I turned to look at the girl that I mentally lusted over. She was also beautiful. Not just that...she was hot. She had beautiful shoulder length hair that I imagined me fisting as she licked me...everywhere. She had big juicy lips. Full DD breasts. Cute little ass. And long never ending legs. She was just perfect. When I looked into her eyes, I saw a raging fire. That I knew was for me. I had to fuck her. I just had to. We stood there for a few minutes until she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to her car. I was put on The boys lap on the passenger side. She then sped to her house. Which I figured was right next to mine. We got out and she unlocked her door at lightning speed. The boy then said, "I'm going back to school" "then why did you come all the way here with us!" The girl snarled. "To make sure you guys got back safe" "I would never hurt my love " she said glancing at me. Giving me a sexy smirk. "What's your name?" I said. "Leah and the idiot who just left is Seth". I nodded. She picked me up and carried me upstairs bridal style. What was going to happen next?


	6. Rough part1

Bella pov

for some reason, with Leah, I felt animalistic; like a predator stalking its prey. I just met this girl, now I was in her house about to fuck her brains out. Something was off...but I didn't care. I pushed her too her bed and ripped her clothes off. She did the same with mine. I knotted my hand in her hair and pushed her lips to mine, forcing my tongue in her mouth. We moaned at the same time. She tasted so good, like cherries, which was my favorite fruit. While we were roughly kissing I felt her reach up and squeeze my breast roughly. I pulled away from the kiss and yelled " oh, fuck!" "Fuck, Bella you look so sexy" "I love rough sex" "you're in luck...so do I" she then latched her mouth on my tit and began nibbling it roughly. My eyes rolled back. Everything just felt so good. She looked so fuckable right now. I couldn't wait to get her sweet center into my mouth. I pushed her away from my boob and payed her down. I then kisses her from her forehead, nose, lips, chin, neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms,breasts, stomach, inner thighs until I reached my destination...her pussy, which was swollen from need... "I can't wait to taste you" I said licking my lips.


	7. Rough part2

Bella pov

i continued to tease her by locking and kissing her inner thighs. After a few minutes of teasing, I sniffed her center and rubbed my nose against it "you smell...delectable" I said before roughly latching my mouth on her pussy. She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. I loved the taste of her shaved pussy. I hope she never grows hair there. I hate pubic hair. I nibbled on her clit roughly. She fisted my hair and pushed my face against her center. I kept sucking and licking. After a while, I stuck two fingers in her. She went crazy.

Leah pov

Bella's mouth felt so good on my pussy. I continued to grind my pussy against her face. I took her hair and yanked her head away from my pussy moaned. I could really tell my Bella liked it rough. I laid her down and then say on her face while leveling my pussy on her mouth. She began devouring me. It felt so good. From the corner of my eye, I could see her rubbing herself. I closed my eyes and threw my head back. "Oh fuck Bella. Eat my pussy. Devour me" she moaned. I could tell she also liked dirty talk. I rode her face. She held me still and sucked on my clit "oh, fuck!" I came when she bit down. Hard. "Oh fuck Bella I love the way you licked me. "Now it's my turn" she said, yanking my head down to lick her. "Tell me what to do" I said. She smirked. "Open your mouth" I did as I was told and she then slammed her pussy into my mouth. "Flick your tongue" I did. She tasted so good. Like strawberries and chocolate. "Mmmmm yeah. Suck my clit Leah. " I continued my movements until she came. When I was done she pulled me up for a sweet but passionate kiss. She kneeled each others tits. "You do it so well. you're my new sex toy" she said. I smirked. "Yes master" I said being submissive. I would do anything to please this beautiful woman. I heard someone come in downstairs. I sniffed the air. It was Seth.


	8. Seth's turn

Seth pov

i smelled sex heavily in the air. I also smelled my beautiful imprints lavender and vanilla scent. It called to me. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to mate her in everyday possible. The wolf in me was screaming at me to go to her and claim what is mine. I decided to do just that.

I went upstairs and opened the door and there my beautiful mate was, naked and wet for me, I could smell her. My wolf was so close to the surface. I decided to let him control. No longer was seth here it was my wolf. I stalked toward her and roughly pulled her head so she could meet me in a rough/passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss which fueled my fire. She was too sexy to handle. I grabbed her breast and squeezed roughly. She threw her head back. "Oh God seth, just fuck me already!" I growled. I decided to have some fun of my own.

I ripped off my pants and boxers. "Get on your knees pet" I ordered. I was no longer my loving sweet self. I was all wolf at the moment. She did exactly as I said and smirked. She looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I felt the bond, the imprint. I knew she felt it too.

I touched her face and we both felt an electric shock run threw our bodies. I smelled her thick arousal and my own dick stood at full attentio. She immediately put her warm, wet mouth on my dick. She looked so edible right now. On her knees sucking my large member.


End file.
